Do you want to?
by badwolf2603
Summary: Klaatu stays with Helen and Jacob. This story was written because not enough Klaatu/Helen fics have kissing in them!


Helen and Jacob walked out of the cave hand in hand. Helen was trying to keep it together for him, but she couldn't believe it. She was of course relieved that the human race had been spared, but Helen was more concerned about Klaatu. He was gone.

"It's leaving" she commented. Jacob opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Klaatu's voice.

"But I remain" he said in a matter of fact tone. Jacob gasped disbelievingly. Helen started walking towards Klaatu in shock. He put out his hand, just like he did when they first met. She reached forward.

Their hands met, and Klaatu smiled at Helen. She was lost in his eyes.

"Get a room!" Jacob whinged. He started to walk back into the forest.

Klaatu began to follow Jacob, but he kept hold of Helen's hand.

"How... How are you still alive?" Helen stuttered.

Klaatu stopped walking again and faced Helen.

"I was just in time. They said I had to stay to oversee the changes the humans must make, and they healed me so I could do so"

Helen processed this information and asked "Who's they?"

"My people. They have been watching through the spheres and can communicate with me"

Jacob had sat on a log while he waited for the two of them to stop talking.

Helen glanced at him and then looked back to Klaatu and asked self-consciously, "Will you stay with us?"

Klaatu considered the offer and then replied "Yes".

Helen smiled, squeezing his hand. Jacob had become impatient and yelled "Guys, it's getting cold!"

Klaatu and Helen reached him on his log and Klaatu looked up into the sky.

"It will be nightfall soon. We need to find shelter in the city" Klaatu informed them.

"Ok, well our house isn't too far away, just a couple of hours" Helen said, looking at him.

"That will take too long. Temperatures are going to drop severely tonight. It is an after effect of the atmosphere's disruption." Klaatu said in his usual serious tone.

Helen nodded once, and realised she was still holding his hand. Klaatu looked down at their intertwined hands and frowned slightly, but did not loosen his grip. Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on then, I'm tired" Jacob said. They all started walking back into the city.

Klaatu saw a bed shop and led Helen towards it. Jacob ran ahead and started pushing the door to no avail.

Klaatu put his hand out and the door swung open immediately. Jacob stared at him with his mouth hanging open for a second, before running inside. Helen went to follow him but felt Klaatu tug on her hand; she stopped walking.

"Helen, I have a question for you about human biology."

Helen frowned, thinking that it wasn't a suitable time to talk about science.

"Why can't I let go of your hand?" he asked.

Helen blushed and said "Oh! Well, after a traumatic experience you've been through your body may

feel like it needs to hold on to something. It is usually a sign of love or support"

Klaatu nodded once and they went inside. The place was huge. There was a big room full of double beds, a room to the side with single ones, a room set up to model one of the exciting children's beds that resembled a tent, and a large café. Jacob was in the café stuffing his face with a slice of cake.

"Sowwy Helen, bu I'm sarving" he said through a mouthful of chocolate fudge.

Helen's stomach rumbled and she realised how hungry she was too. She reluctantly dropped Klaatu's hand to search for some food. Klaatu started to do the same. Once all three were fully satisfied, Helen said that they should all get some sleep.

"Jacob, where do you want to sleep?" She asked.

"In that big tent bed, in the room to the side!" He said excitedly.

_How is he not tired? _Helen wondered to herself.

"It will become -20o tonight so have many duvets. Goodnight, Jacob." Klaatu said. He placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder for a moment before strolling off into the double bed section.

Helen walked with Jacob to the tent room and he climbed the ladder into bed.

"Start to snuggle down, I'll go get the extra blankets and duvets" Helen told him.

Helen quickly grabbed several of the double duvets and decorative blankets, and returned with a pile so high she couldn't see where she was walking. Jacob was snoring as she walked in. Helen smiled softly to herself. She padded up his bed, and wrapped him up securely. She kissed his forehead and started to walk out.

"Night mum" He murmured.

Helen smiled and whispered goodnight. She left the door ajar and walked into the double bed section. Klaatu was stood, seeming to be waiting for her.

"I wanted to give you first choice of the beds" He explained.

Helen smiled appreciatively and selected the nearest one to her. She was so exhausted she didn't care. Klaatu nodded and sat on the one next to hers. He handed her an extra duvet and she accepted it gratefully. Helen crawled straight into bed after taking her jacket and scarf off. She vaguely heard Klaatu getting undressed but she was already nodding off.

Helen awoke in pitch black. She was shaking violently and her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Suddenly, she felt someone climb into her bed. She turned over quickly and saw Klaatu putting her duvet over himself. When he saw her questioning look, he said "When humans are cold body heat helps".

Helen remembered Jacob and how cold he must be. She started to get up, but Klaatu gently pushed her down with his arm. "Jacob is warm and asleep, I checked. The ten duvets you gave him are sufficient" He said, smirking.

Helen smiled for a moment before becoming overwhelmed by shivers again. Klaatu put his arm around her and pushed Helen closer to him. He kept his arm around her. Helen snuggled into his side and the shivers subsided.

"How do you feel now?" he enquired.

"I'm still freezing, but you're helping. Thank you" she replied.

In response to this, Klaatu removed his shirt to reveal his muscular body. Helen stared at it for a moment before asking "What are you doing?"

"When doing my research on humans I learnt that naked skin is more efficient to share body heat. Was this information incorrect?" He asked.

"No, that's true" Helen confirmed.

Suddenly, Klaatu leaned over Helen, with his hands either side of her, sheltering her body.

"You don't have to do that, I can grab another duvet" Helen said, feeling guilty.

"I need to be the one that keeps you warm" Klaatu said, his hot breath tickling Helen's face. His breathing was laboured and his chest was touching Helen's.

Helen leant up and kissed him. At first, he didn't know how to respond, but he had always been a quick learner. Soon enough, he was kissing her back. It was soft, and stopped Helen's shivering completely. When she pulled back, he said, "Helen, I have another human biology question for you"

Helen laughed and Klaatu smiled widely back at her, before he leant down for another kiss. He captured her mouth with his own, and gently slipped his tongue in. He didn't need Helen to lead the way anymore; he had given in to his new human instinct. She responded eagerly and cupped his face with her hands. He pressed more of his body down, being careful not to hurt her. He then started playing with her hair while continuing to hiss her with all the passion he had.

Helen wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled Klaatu as near as she could. Klaatu felt something… stir between his legs and he stopped kissing Helen abruptly. He looked very confused, and a little afraid that something bad was happening to his body. Helen giggled at first but after seeing his face she stroked his cheek.

"Hey, its ok, that's normal" she reassured him.

"It is?" Klaatu asked. It was the first time Helen had ever heard him sound nervous.

"Yes. It's necessary for… well… sexual intercourse" Helen blushed.

"I skipped that part of research" Klaatu admitted "It didn't seem very relevant. I'm sorry for embarrassing you"

Helen shook her head softly and started kissing him again, as if the disruption had never happened. Klaatu promptly forgot his worries and kissed her back.

"Do you want to?" Helen whispered in his ear.

Klaatu kissed her cheek tenderly and said "Yes".


End file.
